New History
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: NO SPOILER! Harry is 5 almost 6 when he meets the Weasleys for the first time. Ron & Harry become automatic best friends. Harry starts to live with them and his entire childhood is different!PLEASE read! Thank you! also, REVIEW!


A/N: I know, I know, "ANOTHER Harry Potter Fanfiction?!" lol. I'm sorry but this just came to mind and I thought it was a great story idea. Please read this!!!! And my other HP fanfic too! :)

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything, unfortunately**

Normal POV

Harry Potter sat outside of Number Four Pivet Drive on a hot Monday morning. He is 5 years old.

"Mum! Mum! Look at that boy over there!" a red haired boy called from the street.

"That scrawny little boy?" his mother asked.

"Yea! Can I go talk to him? He seems lonely!" begged the boy.

"Yes, Ron, you may, but take your sister."

"Mum!" he whined.

"Ronald!" she snapped.

"Okay," he gave in. "Come on, Gin. We're gonna go make a friend!" He took his sister's hand and led her over to Harry.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, waving at Harry.

Harry gulped. "Uh, hi. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," Harry said.

"But I'm not a stranger! I'm a friend!" Ron protested.

"And I'm his sister!" exclaimed Ginerva.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my little sister, Ginny," Ron introduced, still smiling.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied to the very kind people.

"Nice to mee- wait. THE Harry Potter?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well I'm the only Harry Potter that I know," Harry replied.

"Do you know who you are?" Ginny squealed. "Mum! It's Harry Potter!"

"What's the big deal? I'm just a loser who's parents died in a car crash," Harry muttered, repeating what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always said to him.

"What's the big deal?! You're famous!" Ron yelled.

"Famous?" Harry repeated.

"My word!" Mrs. Weasley said, astonished.

"Do you have the scar?" asked another of the red-headed boys.

"George!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Fred!"

"I'm sorry, Fred."

"But do you?" asked Fred.

"Yea, do you?" asked Fred's twin, George.

"Uh…" replied Harry.

"I read that when your parents died you were left with your aunt and uncle," said the boy with the glasses. "Is that who lives here?"

"Percy! Leave the poor kid alone!" cut in the oldest boy, Bill.

"Yea! Leave him alone, Perc!" said the second oldest, Charlie.

"Boys!" hollered Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me," Harry whispered, very confused. "Could someone please explain this to me?"

"Yes, Harry. Of course. Everyone, SHUT UP!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. She pointed to the boys in order from oldest to youngest. "This is Bill, he's in his last year at Hogwarts. This is Charlie, he's in his fifth year. Percy is in his first year, Fred and George are the twins and are two years older than you, I believe. You're six years old, correct?"

"I will be in a week…"

"Okay, so you're Ron's age. Ginny is only four. I'm their Mum, but if you like, you seem to have befriended Ron, which is definitely a miracle, and any friend of Ron is a member of the family, so you may call me 'Mum' as well, if you like."

Harry's head was swimming. "Thanks, but…I have a question."

"Yes?" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"What is Hogwarts?" he asked, feeling a little stupid.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is?" Harry shook his head no. "It's only the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world!"

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?"

"Wow, you really DO live with Muggles, don't you!" exclaimed Percy.

"What's a muggle?"

"Muggles are non-magic folk. Witchcraft and Wizardry are what witches and wizards like us do," explained Bill.

"Us?"

"Yea. Me, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ronny, Gin, Mum, and you," Bill replied.

"I'm a wizard?"

"DID SOMEONE JUST SAY THE W- WORD?" yelled Uncle Vernon from inside the house. It was his day off.

"I think it's from outside the house, dear," Aunt Petunia commented.

"OUTSIDE?!"

"Yes, dear."

Vernon stomped out of the living room and kicked open the door. "WHO IS THIS LOT?" He screamed at Harry.

"I am Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley calmly answered him. "These are my children, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. What I don't know, sir, is who you think you are yelling at this poor boy like that. Do you know who he is?"

"I know perfectly well who my own nephew is, thank you!" he replied.

"Then you should know that he should have learned about the wizarding world by now."

"He is five! And my wife, Petunia, and I agreed when we took him in that we would stamp out all this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?"

"Yes! Nonsense!"

"Calm down, Molly," said an elderly man who had been walking down the road and was now turning toward the Dursley residence. "You as well, Vernon. I am Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach all young witches and wizards all they need to know about the craft. You believe it useless, Mr. Dursley, but it is our way of life." He pushed his half-moon glasses up his abnormally long nose. "Ah, young Harry. I haven't seen you since the night of Lily and James' deaths. What a sad parting that was. How do you fare?"  
Harry stared at the vaguely familiar face. "Uh…"

Dumbledore laughed. "Well I suppose you are a little confused, Mr. Potter. But if you like, I could teach you all about your background and what really happened that night you were dropped on this doorstep. If, of course, you are permitted one week away from your home."

"Absolutely not! You think that we will allow our nephew to be watched by a crack-pot old fool who plays magic tricks? Absolutely not!"

"If you would rather, Mr. Dursley, I'm sure Molly would be willing to watch your nephew. She has raised, uh, _three_ fine young gentlemen here," suggested Dumbledore.

"Please, Uncle Vernon?" begged Harry. "I'll be good! And Ron and Ginny are my new friends! It would be like those sleepovers that Dudley and Piers have all the time!"

Vernon Dursley was a very strict man. Everything in his life must be _just so_. Harry is too unpredictable, always coming home from school with bruises or a black eye or something else wrong. "Take him. We don't want him. Go. Please." He turned to pleading. "Take him with you! I beg of you! Keep him away from here!"

Molly's eyes widened. "Uh, I'd have to discuss it with Arthur, that's my husband, by the way, but he can spend the night…"

Vernon coughed, regaining his "cool". "Okay. Well, uh, good. Harry, go pack for the night."

Harry grinned. "Yay!" he raced Ron to his room under the stairs.

"THIS is your room?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yea," Harry said, picking a spider off his bed.

"Gah! Spider!" yelled Ron, stepping out of the tiny bedroom.

Harry shrugged and squished the bug. "Sorry," he said. He grabbed his pillow and stuffed his pajamas into it and some clothes for the next day. "I can't believe I actually have a friend!"

"Same here!" exclaimed a fat child in the hallway.

"Dudley," Harry whispered to his best friend. "What do you want? Uncle Vernon said I could spend the night at Ron's house tonight. I might move there!" he smiled.

"As if anyone would want you!" Dudley scoffed. "But better there than here, I guess. Where do they live? Will I still be able to beat you up at school?"

"Uh…" Harry looked at Ron.

"We live in the Burrow," Ron replied.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Okay. Have fun with that," he said, walking back up the stairs.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Harry grabbed his pillow and ran outside.

"We're ready!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's go!" said Bill. "Everyone, hold on to either me, Mum, or Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron pulled Harry to hold onto Bill's muggle shirt. There was a loud popping in Harry's ears. He screwed his eyes shut.

"Harry, you can open your eyes now, dear," he heard Mrs. Weasley say. He peeked and saw Mrs. Weasley, smiling.

"Harry, as flattering as this is, could you please let go of my robes?"

Harry looked up. "Oh! Sorry, Bill."

Bill laughed. "It's okay," he said.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around him at the wonderfully messy home of the Weasleys.

"Welcome to the Burrow, Harry!" yelled Fred, George, and Ron.

**A/N: There's my newest HP story!!!!! Please review!!! I'm going to try to post the next chapters of my other stories, but I just had to write this idea down. :) Thanks! Please, if you have a question, PM me! :D Don't forget: R&R&R!!! Thanks! And happy 2010, everyone!!!!**


End file.
